


When the Truth hunts you down

by Jessicayan128



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Fluff, Multi, POV Alternating, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secret Identity, Self-Harm, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicayan128/pseuds/Jessicayan128
Summary: ABO universe Roswell New Mexico. Beside keeping secrete as alien, Michael has more secret that no one knows, not even Max and Isobel. Michael fights hard to protect his family and try to keep his secrets in dark. But what is worse, the only person that can make him lose his mind show up after ten years, Alex Manse.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Michael stares at the ceiling in the cell of the deputy office. He has been a regular guest in here, and tonight is not an exception. He was spending the night in Wild Pony as usually with a beta woman in his arm. She is pretty, which quite suit Michael’s taste. Anyway, they were chatting, flirting and the girl's hands were all over him until her jealous rushed into the scheme, who acted like a typical alpha with range and ready to punch him. But before he could touch Michael. Michael threw a fist into his face and pissed off the fucker’s buddies. Eventually, it turned into a big fight in the bar. Michael quite enjoyed it. It is a good way to let out some stress when kicking those alphas asses. So, he was taken back here, like the good old day.

Suddenly, a shock goes through his spine like an electric shock and the lights in the room completely shock down. He sits up straight and stares the darkness. He has not experienced this for a long time.

“Shit. What did you fuck up, Max.” He grans.

Michael waits still for a couple of minutes until the light goes back up. Decide probably no one will show up soon, he relaxes and falls back to lay on the wall. He looks at the keys on the desk and within seconds, the keys levitate from the desk. Michael is not in the rush, he looks like a lazy cat and plays with the keys like a toy in the air. Then, a hand grabs it. Michael smirk, he titles his head and refocuses on Max’s angry-ish face.

“There is cameras in here, Michael.”

“Mysteriously they all shut down,” Michael replies with an innocent smile in his face.

“Let me guess, another drunken fight in the Wild Pony? Sober up a little bit, I will get you to realise right away.” Max sound like a big brother who always shows up on time to save his little brother’s ass. 

Before the conversation continues, the door swamp open and Isobel walks in with confidence like she always does. She places her hand on her hip and said

“Hello, Brother. How to tie loose end at home but I am here for your explanation.” 

She says as she walks closer to Max and continues,

“You have ten seconds or I will melt your brain.” she stares right into Max eyes, which makes Michael laugh a little

Max and Isobel are both alphas. Their personalities show clearly, Max’s righteousness and Isobel’s confidence. And it brings a lot of pride to the Evans family. Alphas are rare, especially in the small town like Roswell. Most of the populations are betas who are less competitive and confidence and intimidated than Alphas. People always associate alphas with great success in careers and life in general. However, on the other hand, Michael is categorized as the type of alphas on the other side of the spectrum who are the social butterfly, irresponsible and letting out anger all the time. People always surprise to see that Evans twins and Michael as a pack and did not tear each others’ face off since they are all alpha. Last, there are also omega, the kind that is even rarer than alpha in Roswell. As far as around Michael’s generation, there is no omega. 

Max stares back to Isobel, thinking about how to say to not piss off his sister. The tension between them is raising and Michael can feel it. He rolls his eyes, stands up from the bench and breaks the silence,

“What did you do?” he is more serious but still relaxes, there is some tease in the sentence. It is funny to see Max struggle and embarrassed. 

Max splits out what happened in the accident and basically, he fucked things up to save his high school crush, Liz Ortecho, the only one person that they do not want to associate. Isobel kind of loses her cool and starts shouting at Max. and Max argues back a strong argument,

“You were not there, I cannot just let her die.” sound like he did nothing wrong.

“Typical Max’s alpha logic.” Michael signs under his tongue. 

Max and Isobel do not hear him since they are busy in arguing. Michael glances at the lock of the cell and it unlocks easily. He steps out and speaks as loud as possible to draw attention from them,

“So you do CPR, you pray, you don’t decide to be a hero.”

He walks close to Max and tiles his head to look at him in the eyes. Max is inches taller than Michael since they were in high school, which does not bother him unless they are arguing. Then Max looks down at him.

“How do you know, you’ve done anything for anybody.”

The words make Michael tighten his fits. Although it is not the first time Max has mocks them like that, it is still hurt to hear that his family looks at him like other people do after all those shitty things happened. And Michael does not have good mood tonight after the bar fight to take it kindly

“All I do was to protect Isobel and you !!” Max yells at Michael

It pushes Michael to the boiling point and pushes Max 

“All you did is to protect yourself !!” Michael shouts back as Max flys across the room, knotting desks aside and the entire room shaking. 

Isobel stands by the windows and looks at Michael like saying what’s wrong with you. Michael takes a deep breath and it does little to calm him down. His body is still shaking. The room is filled with alphas’ hormone that will only make the situation worse. So Michael decides to go, he walks pass Isobel, pats Isobel on her shoulder and walks out the room.

Michael get into the car and take another deep breath. The light starts showing up from the horizon. Michael rubs his face try to wake himself up a little bit since his whole night was ruined by a bunch of stupid alphas, Max included. He starts the car and heads back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Michael approaches the Faster Ranch, he realizes there are movements around his trailer, which is unusual. Expect some tourists, locals don’t come here during the days because it is hot and nothing else to see. When he drives closer, he sees a couple of men in military uniforms.

“Shit !!” Michael curses, today is just getting better.

Michael jumps out of his truck, seeing ranch owner walks up to him.

“You’re calling the cavalry?” he says in frustration.

“Air Force is acquiring the land, you got to move. I will miss you.” then he walks away

Michael looks back to his trailer, there is someone standing right in front of the door trying to peek into his trailer from the window that is covered with paper. Michael has run out of patient today after everything has happened, he grabs the man’s arm,

“Hey! That is private property…..”

His voice dies down the second the guy turns around. Alex, Alex Mance, in the air force uniform, without his eyeliner and nose ring. He looks different, but still the same. Michael subconsciously tightens his grip. He stares at Alex’s face, feeling like the time has stopped. He does not move an inch, not until Alex’s eyes fall upon his hand. He quickly release and tries to hide his shaky hand behind. He can feel the alpha’s sense, warm and welcoming. Alex is an unusual one who became an alpha but also makes him do will in the military. It is not as strong as Max, not as sharp as Isobel’s, just always the way Michael likes.

“Alex.” Michael doesn’t know why he still calls him the first name, probably thought that he doesn’t need to call his name ever again unless it is in his dream. He continue,

“Finally a real Manes’ man, your father must be proud.” He eases out the sentence as his eyes linger to the man behind Alex, his father.

“Three-quarters of one” Alex bends down to knot on his right leg, making the sound that definitely does not belong to human fresh. 

Michael feels his stomach drops as the sound echos in his head. He feels sick and the emotion is hitting so hard against his physical body that Michael can feel the pain. But he has to push it down, knowing if he let anything fly around with his power in front of Air Force will be the end of everything. 

“What are you doing here in this trailer? Definitely doesn’t look legal.” 

The neutral tone of his voice pulls Michael back to reality. And Michael doesn’t know if he should be glad or mad. At least now he can return to his “usual self ”.

“A lot of weed, casual sexes and, oh, plan to overthrow the government ?” he says with a quick smirk.

Alex just shakes his head a little, giving him the look that Max and Isobel give him. Michael really hates that. He tells himself that he has to end this before anything out of control, but run away like this is never an option for him. He leans forward and closer to Alex.

“Quick, Alex. Run to tell your daddy.” Michael with a smile, but Alex just look at him without saying a word. Let’s it, Michael turns around and open the door big enough for him to pass through and slam the door as hard as he can when getting inside.

Inside the trailer, it is dim as all windows are covered. There are whiteboards are all around the wall with thousands of complex scientific equations and drawing all over it. Michael grabs the pill bottle on the desk, opens and pops two white pills into his mouth, washing down with a mouthful of nail polish remover. He is getting hotter and the sweat has already soaked into his shirt, so he takes the cloth off. He places the hand on the piece of glass, the debris of the spaceship that brought them to this world, the glass is always cool no matter how hot the desert gets. The coolness sends a shiver down to Michael’s body. He looks up from the glass, tries to process what was just happened in the past couple hours. Feel like everything has got back into ten years ago, the night that shattered everything that he dreamed of. Or maybe the past ten years of sort of peace is only a dream, now he is going to wake up and find himself still in the darkness.

Michael is lying on the bed since now he is currently unemployed, he does have plenty of time to just space out in the middle of the dessert. Then his phone rings, it’s Iz. Michael groans lightly, it’s probably about Max. It is always about Max in their conversations. Michael thinks of ignoring it, but does not want Isobel bits his head off later. So he picks up the phone.

“Hi, Iz.”

“Hey, Michael, I heard about the ranch, sorry to hear that.”

“Thanks, I guess. Wait. why do you know it already? The Air Force just came by. Do you use your power to spy on the military?” He laughs

“What do you think who I am. I don’t need to use my power to know things go on in the town. There are things called the internet and social media, you know.”

“Do not and don’t care.”

“If you don’t get drunk and do your science geek things all day long. Anyway, that is not why I call you for. Do you mind to keep eyes on Max?”

“Why? He is pretty good at protecting himself from where I stand. And, alpha, you know, he probably will piss if he knows you’re overbearing.”

“I know, and I am not worried about his safety. It is only a matter of time before Liz Ortecho asks questions. And Max is a complete idiot when it comes to her. Just keep him in check, ok? ”

“Alright. But the drink on you.” Michael signs, Iz is right. Anything can expose in any second.

“Will talk to you later.” then the call end.

Michael gets up from the bed, feeling headache and energy still not quick returns. He has not to feel right lately, but there is no time to worry about it right now. A bottle of nail polish remover floats in front of him. He titles his head all the way up and drinks the entire bottle in a few seconds. 

Michael decides to go to Sheriff office first, Max is probably still there. He sees Max walks out from the building, and Liz approaches him. Bingo. Michael watches them talking, but from the distance, he cannot hear what they are talking about. Then Liz shows Max the handprint about her chest, wasting no time. Max body tenses up. Michael cannot see what Max’s expression looks like right now, only sees Liz stepping closer to him. 

Michael doesn’t want to risk it. So he looks at the car across him, within a minute, a glass shatters, which breaks Max and Liz intense conversation. Max let Liz hold his drink for him and runs to check the lady inside the car. After making sure, she is unharmed. Max turns around and looks right at Michael. Michael can feel the pressure coming from him, he shakes his head to tell Max to shut the fuck up. When he is focusing on Max, he doesn’t notice that Liz put the straw into a zip bag and disappears from the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments. Thank you for reading.


End file.
